Eres todo para mi
by Vane Radcliffe
Summary: Cap.5. Hermione cambia su opinión acerca de Susan. Harry irá al baile con Hermione y ella por fin le responderá.................Dejen reviews
1. Default Chapter

**Eres todo para mí**
    
    -              Ay, no puedo creer que se la pasen todo el día jugando ajedrez y no se
    
    preocupen por hacer otra cosa. La vida es mucho más que eso.
    
    -              Pues la vida también es mucho más que sólo libros Hermione, tu ocúpate de lo
    
    tuyo y yo me ocupare de lo mío.
    
    -              Ay Ron, la verdad es que no captas, si yo te aconsejo es porque no te quiero
    
    ver como un vagabundo en unos años.
    
    -              Pues deja de preocuparte por mi, yo no seré ningún vagabundo, tu piensas que
    
    sólo tu podrás triunfar en el futuro, pues no Hermione. Los demás también nos
    
    preocupamos por nuestros estudios, es sólo que tu estás obsesionada por ser la
    
    mejor y no ves el esfuerzo de los demás. Tu, dices que te importan los demás y
    
    los "ayudas" a estudiar solo para quedar bien ante los profesores.- Dijo Ron con
    
    rabia.
    
    -               Mentiroso, eres un mentiroso. Mi reputación ante los profesores me la he
    
    ganado sin hipocresías. Entiéndelo.
    
    -              Ay, ya cállate, sangre sucia.
    
    -              ¿Qué dijiste? Creí que Draco era el único capaz de decir eso, pero ahora el me
    
    respeta mucho más que tú. Nunca te lo perdonaré, no me vuelvas a dirigir la
    
    palabra Ronald Weasly.
    
    -              Pues para mí es mejor así. Me estoy evitando un desperdicio de saliva.
    
    Hermione abandonó la habitación llorando, mientras Ron la insultaba en sus
    
    adentros. En la Sala Común sólo quedaron Harry y Ron, los demás se habían
    
    retirado al ver que la discusión, cada vez se volvía más fuerte. Harry
    
    aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con Ron acerca de lo sucedido:
    
    -              Oye amigo te pasaste, tu conoces a Hermi, sabes como es ella. Lo q te dijo es
    
    porque en realidad se preocupa por ti y nada más. Esta vez te pasaste.
    
    -               Harry, ya estoy cansado de sus preocupaciones por los demás. Simplemente me
    
    harté de ella y de sus costumbres. Y por cierto, es obvio q la defiendes porq te
    
    gusta y nada más.
    
    -              Yo la defiendo porque ella es mi amiga y tu debes valorar lo que hace por ti. 
    
    No seas malagradecido y por favor no la vuelvas a llamar del modo en que lo
    
    hiciste. Ella te quiere mucho y le acabas de causar una herida muy fuerte.
    
    -              Ay Harry, yo hago lo que yo quiera, tu no me vengas a estar mandando a mi. El
    
    que seas famoso no quiere decir que seas superior. De ti me estoy cansando
    
    también.
    
    -              Oye ron, no eres el amigo que yo conocí hace 7 años. Hanah te ha cambiado
    
    mucho. Desde que eres su novio eres completamente distinto (N/A: el pollo
    
    remojado con novia, eso si que es el fin de mundo), sinceramente ahora no te
    
    conozco.
    
    Harry se fue a la biblioteca, donde seguro se encontraría con Hermione. Mientras
    
    iba hacia allá se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo Ron acerca de lo que
    
    supuestamente él sentía por Hermione, pero luego se dijo así mismo que era
    
    ilógico sentir algo por su mejor amiga.
    
    Al llegar a la biblioteca se encontró con la sorpresa de que Hermione ya había
    
    encontrado consuelo. Se encontraba con Draco, el cual en las vacaciones de
    
    verano había cambiado mucho y ahora era amigo de Hermione y había dejado de
    
    pelear con Harry.
    
    -              Hola Potter, ven con nosotros.
    
    -              Ah hola Malfoy, como estás?
    
    -              Bien, gracias.
    
    -              Harry ¿ hablaste con Ron, que te dijo?
    
    -              Ay, Hermione. Yo traté, pero no pude, está más terco que nunca.
    
    -               Bueno, por lo menos lo intentaste, gracias- dijo Hermione triste.- Harry,
    
    quiero hablar contigo, nos vemos a las 6:00 en el lago.
    
    -              Ok, entonces te esperó ahí Mione. Voy a ir al campo de Quidditch.
    
    -              Adiós Harry.
    
    -              Chao Draco.
    
    Harry se quedó pensando, mientras buscaba su escoba de que quería hablarle
    
    Hermione. Suponía que era algo acerca de Ron. Harry dio unas vueltas en su Saeta
    
    de Fuego, pensando en lo diferentes que eran las vidas de sus amigos y la de el, 
    
    comparadas a como eran 7 años atrás cuando entraron a Hogwarts, dispuestos a
    
    explorar un mundo nuevo de experiencias.
    
    Miró su reloj y vio que tenía el tiempo exacto para llegar al lago. Bajó de su
    
    escoba y se dirigió a su punto de encuentro.
    
    Al llegar al lago, ya Hermione se encontraba ahí, y por lo que Harry pudo notar,
    
    se veía muy mal. Los dos hablaron por un buen tiempo del cambio que había
    
    sufrido Ron desde hace unos meses atrás y de lo que debían hacer para recuperar
    
    su amistad. Los dos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo no tenían una conversación
    
    tan larga, pues tenían muchos deberes y eso los mantenía muy ocupados, y en ese
    
    aspecto se sentían felices, porque estaban compartiendo sus ideas. Después de
    
    hablar por un largo rato los dos se fueron acercando y justo cuando sus labios
    
    estaban a un centímetro de rozarse, sonó la campana que indicaba a los alumnos
    
    que debían entrar al colegio. Harry no podía creer que había estado a punto de
    
    besar a su mejor amiga. Este suceso le quito el hambre y lo único que pudo hacer
    
    fue dormirse para tratar de olvidar lo sucedido.
    
    FIN
    
    Notas de la autora:
    
    Sé que fue corto, pero tengo mucha tarea, y no sabía que poner. Bueno, esta
    
    historia va a ser muy buena ( modestia aparte). Prometo más acción en otros
    
    capítulos. Please dejen reviews. Los quiere:
    
    Vane de Radcliffe

Review 

** -**

** -**

** -**

**V**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2:

Harry, tenía ya cinco días que no hablaba con Hermione, sentía mucha pena, por lo que había sucedido. Aunque cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban el sentía una sensación de alegría y de cariño. En cuanto a su problema con Ron las cosas iban igual o peor, era doloroso perder a su mejor amigo, después de tantas experiencias que habían vivido juntos.

*                  *                *             *               *

Dumbledore había anunciado el lunes que harían un paseo a Hogsmeade. Harry pensó que sería la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar las cosas con Hermione. Ella era su mejor amiga, pero desde algunos meses atrás había sentido hacia ella, una sentimiento indescriptible, que hacia que el mundo se viera más hermoso, el sentía que la amaba y cada vez que la veía tenía ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella era todo para él(n/a:que poética soy, jeje)  y estaba feliz por esto. Por otro lado el no quería que su amistad con ella se dañara. Así que decidió que era mejor decirle que llevaran las cosas con calma. 

Para Harry la semana pareció un mes. Tenía tantas ansias de hablar con Hermione, que el tiempo se le hizo mas largo de lo que en realidad fue. Pero por fin había llegado el fin de semana, su oportunidad para encontrarse con Hermione. Mientras se dirigía al comedor, lleno de esperanza se encontró con Seamus, el cual le entregó una nota con una bella caligrafía que decía:

_Querido Harry:_

Deseo que hablemos.. Nos vemos en la Casa de los Gritos a las 6:30.  No faltes. Te quiero ver pronto.

_Hermione._

Harry después de recibir la nota se sentía aún más feliz. Al entrar al autobús se sentó al lado de Neville y de Parvati. Durante todo el viaje iba distraído y esto era algo que cualquiera podía notar, cuando ya estaban llegando, sus dos compañeros le dijeron:

- Hey,  Harry, ya vamos a llegar. Recoge tu equipaje.

- YUUUUju estas ahí. Tierra llamando a Potter, tierra llamando a...-Dijo Neville con voz de robot.

- Definitivamente es un caso perdido.-apuntó Parvati. 

Luego llegó Lavander, quien también notó el despiste de Harry. Ella comentó que sabía como solucionar el problema con un hechizo simple. Agarró su varita y pronunció las siguientes palabras _"hermione's vozius"._ Enseguida su voz cambió y entonces dirigiéndose a Harry dijo:

- Hola Harry.

- Hermione...eh? donde estás.-dijo Harry despertándose de su sueño.

- Lo ven se los dije.- dijo Lavander riéndose.

- Oigan, donde está Hermione, creo que la escuché por aquí.

- No era Granger era yo imitándola.- Dijo Lavander.

-  ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?- dijo Harry.

- Pues para comprobar mi teoría de que tu estás enamoradísimo de Hermione.

- Yo.. claro que no, como se te..te ocurre de..cir eso.- dijo Harry  tartamudeando. Y luego soltó un: ¿Es tan obvio?

- Pues si- dijeron todos al unísono. 

- Vaya, no sabía que se me notaba tanto.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, se les asignaron las habitaciones a los estudiantes y se le informó que debían regresar todos a las 7:00pm. Esto no molestó a Harry en lo absoluto, porque tenía el tiempo suficiente para hablar con su querida Hermione.

Harry se pasó todo el día con Fred  y George en Zonko, quienes no se cansaron de jugarle bromas.  Cuando notó que eran las 6:20, se despidió de los gemelos Weasly y se dirigió a su punto de encuentro con Hermione. 

Al llegar notó que ella no estaba ahí, lo cual era muy extraño, ya que Hermione era muy puntual, a los minutos oyó unos pasos y pensó que sería ella, y dijo el nombre de aquélla chica que tanto ansiaba ver, pero nadie salió y lo único que escucho como respuesta fue el eco de sus palabras. Para Harry todo esto era muy extraño, así que decidió recorrer el resto de la casa para ver si la encontraba. Mientras se encontraba en esto escuchó otros pasos y luego escuchó a alguien corriendo, al final se escuchó el grito ahogado de un joven. Todo era muy confuso. Cuando se dirigía a la puerta, se encontró con el cuerpo, o mejor dicho cadáver de uno de sus amigos, tirado en el suelo, para Harry era increíble lo que sus ojos presenciaban, aquel muchacho había estado con el unas horas antes y ahora estaba ... muerto. El que hubiera cometido aquel crimen tan atroz debió haber abandonado la casa. Harry no podía creer que la muerte de este ser querido hubiera ocurrido a tan solo metros de él y que no actuó para detenerlo.

Decidió retirarse al hotel para contarle lo sucedido a los demás, al pasar en frente de Zonko escuchó una voz que decía:

- Harry, no es tu culpa, ya no puedes remediarlo.

- ¿Profesor Dumbledore, cómo sabe lo que ocurrió?

- Bueno, estaba pasando por ahí, vi cuando salías de la Casa de los Gritos, y al pasar por la puerta me encontré con el cuerpo de uno de los  alumnos de la escuela.

- Siento que es mi culpa profesor, porque yo estaba cerca y no hice nada.

- Harry, cuando las personas deben morir, nadie puede hacer nada para detenerlo.

- Tiene razón.

- Bueno, vamos al hotel, ahí hablaremos con el resto de tus compañeros y mañana enterraremos al muchacho.

Mientras tanto...

- Draco, de verdad necesito hablar con Harry y decirle lo que siento por él, no soporto la pena que me da verlo a los ojos.

- Bueno, entonces habla con él, aunque me parece que debe ser él, el que te busque a ti.

- Tienes razón debo esperar un poco más, pero es que mi amor por Harry cada vez se vuelve más fuerte.

- Hermione, la paciencia es fundamental, espera un poco más.

- Está bien.

Los dos se dirigieron al hotel, al legar se encontraron con las caras tristes de todos sus compañeros, Hermione se dirigió a Parvati, para preguntarle que había sucedido y ella entre sollozos  y lágrimas le dijo:

- Se murió, está muerto...

- ¿Quién murió? ¿Quién?

N/A: Bueno, q les pareció el capitulo, interesante verdad. En este hubo un poquito  más de acción que en el anterior. En el próximo sabrán quien ha muerto, tengan paciencia. Por favor dejen reviews. A continuación mis agradecimientos y comentarios:

Slash Black: Lamento q no te haya gustado la historia, pero a mi no me agrada el tipo de "acción" que a ti te gusta. Espero que este capitulo si te agrade.

Titi: gracias por tu review, me gustó mucho. En cuanto a lo de las tareas, cuando escribí eso a mi me faltaba muuuuucho más que a ti.

Lis: Gracias por tu review y por inspirarme y por publicar mis capítulos, en fin gracias. Me encanta que te guste. En cuanto a Ron, yo sé que está siendo ratita como dices tu, ya sabrás por qué.

Hermione de Potter: Gachas!!!!!, no te conozco y por eso me ENCANTA que me hayas dejado un review. Lo de pollo remojado, lo leí en un review q le dejaste a Lis. Espero q nos conozcamos, yo también vivo en Venezuela como tú ( la información fue proporcionada por Lis).

Mariale: Hola loka, gracias por tu review y tus ideas, q son raras, pero originales. No te sientas mal, yo aprecio tus comentarios. Por cierto,  tu sabes que no me gusta ir lento, por eso todo pasa rápido.

Natty: gracias por tu review, me gustó mucho. Ten paciencia con los capítulos, ten seguridad de que algún día llegarán. Que te vaya bien en la playa.

Carolina: Gracias por tu review, me encantó. En especial porque sé que no te gusta tanto el H/Hr, pero que más se podía esperar de mi. Espero que sigas leyéndola.

BYEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vane Radcliffe.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:

-Murió Neville.

-No!: dijo Hermione entre sollozos.- ¿Por qué el?

-Calma Hermione.

-Draco, como me pides que me calme si la persona que salvó la vida de Harry y la mía el año pasado acaba de morir.

-Lo siento, de verdad.

- - No te preocupes, es solo que el fue un gran amigo y es terrible perderlo.

En ese momento Harry se dirigió a Hermione y le dio un dulce abrazo expresándole su apoyo y dándole a entender que todo iba a estar bien. Ella rompió en lágrimas y se apoyó al hombro de su mejor amigo, sintiendo la comprensión que expresaba Harry hacia ella.

_Al día siguiente... _

Estamos aquí hoy para recordar a ese memorable compañero de nuestro colegio. Jamás podremos olvidar sus confusiones y errores en las clases, que hacían que el fuera especial...

- Harry, no puedo creer que ayer estuviera con nosotros y ahora se encuentra muerto.

- Calma Hermione. Todos nos sentimos mal, pero estoy seguro que ahora es más feliz y que ha de estar viéndonos desde allá arriba. Oye Herms, tengo una pregunta. ¿ Por qué no fuiste a la cita que teníamos ayer?

- ¿Cita..., que cita?

- La que acordaste para ayer a las 6:30 en la casa de los gritos.

- ¿Cuándo llegamos a ese acuerdo?

- Pues tu me mandaste una nota con Seamus ayer, y ahí  decía todo.

- Esa no fui yo.- Dijo Hermione extrañada por lo que decía Harry.

- En la nota decía tu nombre.

- Pues sería una broma.

- Bueno, necesitamos hablar acerca de lo que pasó el otro día.

- Está bien. Nos vemos hoy a las 9:00 en la Sala Común.

- Bueno, nos vemos.

Harry y Hermione siguieron escuchando las palabras del sacerdote. Luego empacaron para irse a Hogwarts.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *                                          

  Al llegar a Hogwarts, Harry se sentía un poco cansado del viaje, desempacó su maleta y descansó un poco. Mientras esperaba la hora en que vería a su amiga, practicó algunas Transformaciones y ordenó su parte de la habitación, luego se puso a jugar ajedrez con Colin Creevey y habló con él un poco acerca del giro que había dado su vida desde hace pocos días. Cuando faltaba poco para su reunión empezó a arreglarse, se encontraba nervioso porque no sabía si Hermione correspondía su amor.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, sus rodillas temblaban, sus manos sudaban, volteó la mirada y se encontró con que su mejor amiga ya estaba ahí. La notó mucho más bonita que otros días, lucía radiante, a pesar de que tenía la misma ropa muggle que Harry le había visto en varias oportunidades. Se sentó en el mismo sillón que ella y le dijo:

- Hola ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias ¿y tu?

- He estado mejor.

- Bueno, ya dejémonos de rodeos, que venimos a hablar aquí de otra cosa.

- Empecemos, Hermione, no fue mi intención darte ese "beso", en serio, es que tenía tantas ganas de besarte.

- Harry, no tienes que disculparte. E l casi beso que nos dimos fue muy especial para mi. Debo confesarte que desde un tiempo para acá siento algo más por ti que solo cariño, yo te amo.

- ¿En serio?. Pues yo también te amo. Lo que pasa es que no tuve el valor suficiente para decírtelo. Creo que Harry Potter no es tan valiente como todos piensan.

- Jajajaja. Bueno, a pesar de que sabemos que nuestro amor es  correspondido creo que debemos ir un poco más lento... no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada.

- En eso tienes toda la razón. Sabes, ahora que hemos hablado me siento mucho mejor. No sabes lo triste que me siento últimamente por el problema con Ron.

- No te preocupes Harry, juntos lo resolveremos. (n/a: ay pero que cursis, pero que cosas digo, yo fui la que lo escribió, esto no pasó en la vida real. Ay creo que me estoy volviendo loca, creo que es porque no he visto la película)

Harry habló por un largo tiempo con Hermione. Cuando ya el sueño lo estaba matando, se despidió de su "amiga" y se fue a dormir con la satisfacción de que su amor era correspondido y que por fin  podía hablar con ella sin sentirse apenado.

Hermione se dirigió a primera hora a la biblioteca, se había sentido muy alegre, pero luego recordó la muerte de su amigo Neville, cuanto lo extrañaba. Cuando llegó se encontró con Draco, que parecía que la estaba esperando.  

- Hola Draco, ¿cómo estas?. Yo estoy un poco triste pues porque la muerte de mi amigo me tiene un poco decaída, pero a la vez estoy feliz porque Harry por fin se me ha declarado.

- Estoy bien, gracias. Oye ya era hora de que Potter expresara sus sentimientos, me alegro por ti.

- Gracias. Hey, Draco hoy la curiosidad me está matando. Es algo notorio que has cambiado bastante, antes no hubiera podido sostener esta conversación contigo. ¿Qué te pasó en vacaciones?

- Ya se me hacia extraño que no hubieras preguntado. Bueno pues el año antepasado murió mi madre, ella no era muy amable contigo, en realidad nadie es amable en mi familia. Después de la muerte de mi madre, mi papá, se sentía muy solo, seis meses después conoció una mujer llamada Cristina (n/a: hey titi, apareces en mi fic, jeje. Lis, no te pongas celosa ¬¬) ella le proporcionó a la familia el calor de hogar que jamás había existido, gracias a ella he cambiado.

- Wao, no sabía. Pues que bien que ahora  estás feliz en tu casa.

- ¿y cómo van las cosas con Ron?

- Bueno, últimamente es como si no existiera. Ya no me habla, ni siquiera es capaz de verme a los ojos.

- Lo siento.

- No importa.

Después de hablar con Draco, Hermione se fue a la Sala Común y se encontró con Harry, el cual parecía entusiasmado. Tenía en sus manos un pedazo de pergamino y el periódico de El Profeta. El se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa y le dijo:

- Sirius viene con su novia a visitarnos.

- ¿Cómo?. Eso es imposible, a el lo busca la policía ¿no?.

- Ya no. La semana pasada lo enjuiciaron, el no me había dicho nada para que no me preocupara. Lo declararon Inocente.

- Que bien Harry, ¿pero como es eso que eso que novia?

- Pues si, su nombre es Lis (n/a: otra amiga más en el fic, por cierto Jade, FELICITACIONES, eres la número 1 en el salón ^^), la conoció en su escondite. 

- Que bueno. Me alegro por el.

- ¿ Me acompañas a estudiar Pociones?

- Si claro.

^^ ^^ ^^ ^^

Parecía que todos los que rodeaban a Harry, tenían pareja, hasta Lucius Malfoy, según le había contado Hermione a Harry. Ahora el se encontraba escribiéndolo una carta a Sirius contándole todo lo que le había pasado. Lo único que entristecía a Harry en ese momento era la pérdida de Neville. A pesar de que muchos creían que Longbottom era un tonto y que "inteligencia" o "valentía" no eran sus segundos nombres, ese día paso alguien que nadie jamás creería que iba a suceder...

-Flash back-

 Harry se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, Voldemort había encontrado la manera de acorralarlo. No podía hacer nada, el único que podía salvarlos de esa situación era Dumbledore, pero él se encontraba en el Ministerio de magia, aclarando algunos asuntos con Cornelius Fudge. También hubiera podido sacarlo de esa situación  Sirius, pero si su padrino salía de su escondite, lo podrían atrapar y lo llevarían a Azkaban. En ese momento, mientras Harry pensaba en el desagradable destino que tendría su vida y la de su mejor amiga a la cual había amado en secreto desde hace algunos años, se ecuchón un fuerte ruido desde la puerta de la sala en donde el Mago Tenebroso mantenía a los dos chicos. Harry al principio solo veía una sombra, parecía la sombra de un muchacho y para sorpresa de él era nada más y nada menos que el más torpe de sus amigos... Neville Longbottom, tenía una expresión de valentía que Harry jamás había visto en él. Voldemort lo miró con una cara de burla y se dirigió a Harry y a Hermione y les dijo:

- jajajajaja, miren a quien ha mandado Dumbledore para salvarles la vida.

Neville caminó con paso firme hacia Quien- no debe- ser nombrado ignorando el comentario que éste acababa de hacer y lo apuntó con su varita, en la otra mano tenía un pedazo de pergamino y entonces pronunció lo siguiente:

- "_Liberus of malignus power"_

Voldemort calló al suelo y se levantó enseguida, su rostro ya no tenía ese gesto de maldad que lo caracterizaba. Por lo contrario ahora parecía alguien amable. Longbotttom se acercó a sus amigos, los liberó de las cadenas que los ataban, les entregó sus varitas y luego les explico que Dumbledore lo había enviado y que le había enseñado ese conjuro. 

-Fin del Flash back-

N/A: Ok, q tal el capi? Les gusto?. Este tiene mucha más acción que los anteriores. Lamento la demora (1 mes). Pero no sabía que poner, pero bueno aquí está el capitulo. Gracias a tooooodas mis amigas que me ayudaron con el capitulo, en especial Lis, Titi, Mariale y por supuesto mi amiga de Chile Natty, aunque ésta última me dio ideas un poco locas, jeje. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me encantaron y me hicieron sentir muy bien.  Una aclaración, Miaka, Harry no pudo morir porque el estaba cerca, pero no ahí donde ocurrió el crimen. Un saludo para mis amigos de todo el mundo y para mis amigasas del Santa Rosa de Lima y de 7mo A, el salón que se porta "bien". Ari y Nenela, gachas por le review, me encantó. ^^

Byeeeeeeeessssssssssss

Para dejar un review presionen Submit Review y Go.  Jaja. ( para las que no saben)

Los quiere 

Vane Riddle.

Arriba Venezuela que esta semana lo mandamos pa' la Habana ;) 

Feliz Día Internacional de la Mujer (es mañana)


	4. capitulo 4

 Capitulo 4:

Harry saló rápidamente de sus pensamientos, ya que Hedwig se encontraba en la ventana, haciendo ruidos con su pico para que su dueño notara su presencia. Harry se percató de que su lechuza tenía una carta atada a su pata. Enseguida abrió la ventana de la habitación y recogió la nota que cargaba su ave. Al tomarla pudo leer que se trataba de un mensaje de su padrino, Sirius. Harry, abrió el sobre muy emocionado y comenzó a leer.......

_Querido ahijado: _

Hola!, ¿cómo estás?. Espero que te encuentres muy bien. Te cuento que la visita de Lis y yo la haremos el fin de semana ¿ qué te parece?. Ya hemos hablado con Dumbledore y él nos dio su autorización. Te va a encantar Lis, es muy agradable y muy cariñosa. Ella tiene una hija de tu edad su nombre es Susan , es una chica muy buena y muy estudiosa, me recuerda mucho a Hermione, ella irá con nosotros. Les he contado tanto de ti, que ya creo que te conocen mejor que yo. Pero bueno, no te digo más, hablaremos el sábado. Nos vemos.

Te quiere.

Sirius Black.

Harry estaba feliz, la visita de su padrino sería más pronto de lo que esperaba, sería al día siguiente. Pronto conocería a la famosa Lis y a su hija, al parecer Sirius se encontraba encantado con su novia y con la hija de ella también. Harry  se acostó un poco cansado y se sumergió en un dulce sueño.

Al día siguiente...........

- Hola Hermione!

- Hola Harry, te ves feliz. ¿ Qué te causa tanta alegría?.

- Pues hoy llega Sirius y estoy ansioso por verlo. Vendrá con su novia y con la hija de ella.

- Ay, que bien!. Hoy haré todos los deberes temprano para poder estar con ustedes.

- Me parece perfecto. Lástima que Ron no está con nosotros. Me gustaría que pasara el día con nosotros. Sabes, yo quiero recuperar su amistad, pero cada vez que trato de hablar con él, se aleja y se va con sus nuevos amigos, Crabbe y Goyle y comienza a insultarme.

- Calma, Harry. Debemos tener fe en que él va a recapacitar. Confía en mi.

"Cielos, pensó Harry, Hermione se ve tan linda cuando me dirige sus palabras de aliento. ¿ Cuándo tendré el valor de pedirle que sea m novia? Soy un tonto por no haberlo hecho. Aunque a veces temo en que ella me diga que no, a pesar de que se que me ama yo no sé si ella está lista para dar ese paso."

- Harry, ¿en que piensas?

- Eh, yo. No, en nada.

- Bueno, si tu lo dices

"Ay, ¿Estaría Harry pensando en mi?¿Cuándo tendrá el valor de decirme si quiero ser su novia? ¿Será que ya no me ama?  No, Hermione, deja de pensar en eso. Se positiva, vamos, se positiva."

- ¡Harry!, ¡Hermione!, aquí estoy- dijo Sirius gritando.

- Padrino, hola ¿como estas?

- Pues bien. Harry tenía tiempo sin verte estás convertido en todo un caballero.

- Gracias.

- ¡Hermione!. Hola, vaya tu estás  convertida en toda una dama. Oye Harry, a ver si consideras a Hermione como una candidata para ser tu novia eh. 

- Jajajaja, lo tomaré en cuenta.  Hermione se sonrojó. 

- ¿Y Ron? ¿Dónde está?

- Bueno, pues Ron ya no nos habla. Un día amaneció extraño y nos insultó y desde ese día se ha convertido en nuestro enemigo.

- Entiendo, bueno, ¿qué se hace?...... Llego el momento que he estado esperando, les presento a mi querida Lis y a su hija Susan....

 De la nada salieron las dos, Lis tenía el cabello castaño claro, más bien se veía como amarillo. Su hija tenía el cabello muy parecido. Sus ojos eran azules (los de las dos). Tenían una expresión muy dulce en sus rostros.

- Hola, mucho gusto, dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

- Mucho gusto, respondieron ellas.

La hija de Lis se acercó a el chico del cabello azabache y le dijo.

- Vaya, tu debes ser Harry Potter. Wao, no sabía que eras tan apuesto. 

Harry se sonrojó, Hermione se enojó. A la chica no le agradaba la actitud de la tal Susan, ¿Quién se creía ella para estar diciéndole a Harry que se veía apuesto?

- Harry, dijo en voz baja Gracias.

- Bueno chicos espero que se la lleven bien.-dijo Lis.

- Lo dudo- dijo Hermione murmurando. 

- Les tengo una buena noticia, Susan entrará en Hogwarts, ¿ qué les parece?

- ¡¿Qué?! –dijo Hermione exaltada. Digo, que bien.- aclaró.

- Pues si entraré a Hogwarts, hoy en la cena será mi ceremonia de selección, ojalá quede en Gryffindor para poder estar con ustedes.

- Ay que emoción, ojalá que quedes con nosotros.- Apuntó Hermione con tono sarcástico, pero al parecer nadie lo notó.

Lis y Susan se dirigieron a unas habitaciones que les había   asignado Dumbledore durante ese fin de semana. Se encontraban cansadas por el viaje. Sirius fue a Hablar con Dumbledore, al parecer el director le estaba ofreciendo un trabajo en el famoso colegio de Magia y Hechicería como profesor, según escuchó Harry, uno de los docentes se iba a retirar. Harry y Hermione decidieron dirigirse a la Sala Común para terminar las tareas asignadas. Al terminar decidieron ir a caminar por un rato, ya que a las 7:00 debían ir a una cena con Sirius y sus acompañantes y debían asistir a la ceremonia de selección de Susan, Mientras caminaban Harry pensó que sería el momento oportuno para preguntarle a Hermione si quería ser su novia, pero no podía decírselo de una, sería mejor que buscara un tema de conversación. Lo único que se le ocurrió a Harry fue hablar de Susan, pero aparentemente no fue la mejor idea que tuvo..........

- Y...... ¿ que tal te pareció Susan, la hija de Lis?

- Pues yo pienso que se las da de que es dulce, pero no lo es.

- A mi me pareció simpática.

- Claro, a cualquier chico le parece simpática cualquiera que le diga que es apuesto. 

- No lo digo por eso Hermione, no te pongas celosa. Lo digo porque ella dijo que quería quedar en Gryffindor para poder estar con nosotros.

- Primero, no estoy celosa y segundo a eso es lo que me refiero cuando digo que se las quiera dar de que es dulce.

- Bueno, ya cálmate Hermione. No podemos juzgarla, apenas la conocemos.

- Tienes razón, me calmaré. Pero es que hay algo en ella que no me agrada. Pero me calmaré.

-   Bueno, quería decirte algo muy importante, pero no sé cómo empezar. Verás ya tu sabes que yo te amo y tu el otro día me dijiste que me amabas y espero que lo sigas haciendo. Yo lo que quería preguntarte es....... es que......¿quieresserminovia? 

- ¿AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH?

- ¿ Que-si-quieres-ser-mi.....-novia?

- Pues.....

- Hola chicos ¿cómo están , de que hablan?

- Hola Susan, pues hablamos de la tarea de Pociones, es muy larga.-dijo Hermione rápidamente.

- Ahhhhh, bueno, vengan conmigo, ya va a empezar la ceremonia de selección.

- Ya vamos, espéranos un segundo.

- Esta bien, pero no se demoren.

- Entonces, que me dices....

- Ahora no Harry, te respondo luego. 

-  Ok, entonces vamos al Comedor.

En otra parte del castillo.......

- ¿ Cómo está saliendo el plan?

- Pues muy bien, Ron no quiere saber **nada ** de sus **"amiguitos", **jajajaja.

- Muy bien, ¿ y que me dices tu?

- Pues Harry y Hermione están muy tristes por lo de Ron y por lo de Neville, lo único que está frustrando el plan es que ahora los dos se enamoraron.

- No puede ser.

- Pues si, pero lo bueno es que Harry todavía no le ha pedido a Hermione que sea su novia.

- Entonces, tienes que tratar de evitarlo. Y por favor pasa más tiempo con la chica, así  Potter no tendrá la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

- Si señor.

**La ceremonia de Selección..**

- Mis queridos alumnos de Hogwarts, como ya se habrán enterado a nuestra prestigiosa institución educativa se incorporará una nueva alumna. Su nombre es Susan Smith y les agradezco que la traten con respeto y que le den una calurosa bienvenida. Por favor Señorita Susan acérquese para que sea asignada a una casa.                                                                                                                                 

- Si, profesor Dumbledore.

- Ahora siéntate y colócate el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Susan hizo lo que le habían ordenado y el Sombrero después de 2 minutos de pensarlo decidió ponerla en Gryffindor.

A Hermione no le agradó pana nada que ella tocara en la misma casa que ella, se sentía molesta porque había interrumpido lo que ella esperaba que Harry le dijera desde hace mucho tiempo. Al día simiente, Susan había planeado pasar el día con Hermione para conocerse mejor, se le tendría que ocurrir algo para escabullirse.

**Notas de la Autora: **

Al fin termino este capitulo. Cuéntenme que tal les pareció. Bueno este capitulo se lo dedico exclusivamente a Lis, gracias por ser mi amiga y por comprenderme siempre. Me encanto tu poema, pero no era necesario decir todo eso, yo te entiendo. 

A los que me dejaron reviews les doy mil gracias, no saben lo que significa para mi. Me encanta que les guste mi historia.

Ok, para los que dicen que mi historia va muy rápido, ayúdenme a que vaya más lento, por favor. Yo no sé que hacer para que las cosas ocurran con más lentitud. Para los que dicen que a mi flash back le falto acción, les digo que yo lo reconozco, es más me pareció patético, pero que podía hacer si me encontraba en una crisis de nervios porque no sabía que poner.

Un saludo muy especial a Natty y a Rodrigo. Rodrigo cuéntame quien eres, dame tu email, a mi encanta conocer a los que leen mi fic.

Sin más que agregar se despide de ustedes..

Vane Radcliffe

La novia de Daniel.

 A las chicas les digo, Daniel Radcliffe es mío y de nadie más, entendido?????


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5  
  
Ya el sol estaba saliendo, estaba más radiante que nunca, sin embargo afuera pegaba una fuerte brisa. Así eran los días de primavera, tenían el aspecto de ser calurosos pero en realidad eran fríos. Hermione, no había dormido bien en toda la noche, pensando en la tal Susan que seguro le quería arrebatar a Harry. Pero lo que no entendía era porque usaba el término de "arrebatar" si después de todo él no le pertenecía. Pero ella lo amaba y la noche anterior él le había pedido que fuese su novia. ¿ Cuánto tiempo había esperado para que eso sucediera? Unos cuantos años. Si, bastantes. Años llenos de incertidumbre, por no saber si su amor hacia él era correspondido.  
  
La muchacha de cabellos marrones, se despertó con lentitud y pereza. Tendría un día muy fastidioso, pues lo pasaría en compañía de la hija de la nueva novia de Sirius, igual se sentía cuando tenía que pasar semanas enteras en casa de su prima Elizabeth . Al final del día tendría un dolor en la mandíbula de tanto sonreír forzosamente. Pero Hermione era una chica valiente y estaba acostumbrada a fingir, así que tendría que aceptar este reto. Muy despacio se levantó y se colocó sus pantuflas, las pantuflas que le había dado su madre de regalo de cumpleaños el año pasado; cuanto la extrañaba. Caminó directo a su tocador y se arregló un poco. Más tarde se vistió para bajar al Gran Comedor a desayunar. La verdad es que no tenía muchos ánimos, pero el hambre la estaba matando.  
  
Al entrar al Gran Comedor pudo divisar a lo lejos a Harry, al lado de éste se encontraba la "adorable" Susan, que saludaba muy eufóricamente. Hermione vio más allá y pudo notar a Sirius con Lis. Se veían muy felices juntos, ojalá que con el pasar de los años Harry y ella se vieran tan adorables juntos. Se dirigió hacia su mejor amigo y se sentó a su lado.  
  
- Hola Hermi. ¿Qué te pasa, te veo desanimada? - No es nada no te preocupes. - Hola amiga ¿cómo estás? Hoy la pasaremos de maravilla. - Hola Susan, estoy bien gracias. - Que bueno. Porque tengo organizado para nosotras un día muy especial - Qué emoción.- Apuntó Hermione un poco desganada. - Bueno come rápido que vamos a tener todo el día ocupado. Hay tantas cosas que hacer. - OK, ya voy.  
  
Al terminar de comer Hermione se levantó del comedor. Harry la tomó por un brazo y le preguntó susurrándole si ya tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que él le había hecho, a lo cual ella respondió con un No. Ella lo amaba, pero no podía quedar como una desesperada, debía analizar muy bien la situación. Así que decidió tomarse algo de tiempo. Además las cosas buenas se hacen esperar.  
  
Se marchó con Susan y las dos se dirigieron a la Torre de Gryffindor. Se sentaron en la Sala Común y comenzaron a platicar. Al parecer ella no era tan desagradable como Hermione se la imaginaba. Le gustaba leer, sacaba buenas calificaciones y también se había leído la Historia de Hogwarts, eran exactamente iguales. Lo único que molestó a Hermione fue cuando ella mencionó a Harry. Se refirió a él como un "papi chulo" . En ese momento tuvo que explicarle lo que sucedía entre Harry y ella y Susan se disculpó, agregando un : " No puedes negar que Harry Potter está como quiere".  
  
Mientras tanto Harry se encontraba practicando Quidditch, tendría un partido la próxima semana contra Ravenclaw. Ya se estaba acercando el final de la temporada, quedaban muy pocos partidos. También quedaban pocos meses para terminar el último año. Luego de salir de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería iría a la Universidad de Magos de La Orden de Merlín. Allí se prepararía para ser Auror. En su tiempo libre se dedicaría a jugar en el equipo de Quidditch de la Universidad en el cual se había ganado una beca. Y si Hermione decidía ser su novia entonces también le dedicaría tiempo a ella. Ni pensar que aquel chico flaco y bajo de estatura que era oprimido por sus tíos y su primo se convertiría en un famoso y apuesto joven mago con muchos amigos, pero también con muchos enemigos.  
  
Harry tenía mucha curiosidad en saber como se la estaban llevando Susan y Hermione, al parecer a su mejor amiga no le había caído muy bien que digamos la hija de Lis. La verdad es que Hermione podía llegar a ser una chica muy celosa y eso que todavía ella no era su novia, si algún día llegaran a formalizarse Harry tendría que alejarse de todas sus frenéticas fans y dedicarse sólo a ella.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione y Susan fueron a almorzar, en el camino iban contando bromas y anécdotas graciosas. Al llegar se encontraron con Harry y se sentaron junto a él. Éste, se pudo percatar de lo bien que se estaban llevando, lo cual era un alivio porque ahora que Susan estaba en Hogwarts y pertenecía a Gryffindor se verían muy a menudo. Mientras se disponían a almorzar apareció ... Ron, con sus nuevos amigos. Pasó mirándolos con aire de superioridad, al parecer para él, Harry y Hermione eran seres inferiores. Los miró con ojos de ira y les dijo: Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren chicos, nada más y nada menos que la sangre sucia y su fiel amigo el superhéroe. Y tenemos una nueva tonta en el grupo. Dime con quien vas y te diré quien eres.- este último comentario iba dirigido exclusivamente a Susan. Suficiente Ron, ya me tienes harta de tus insultos y de tu manera de ser. Si no te caemos bien entonces lárgate con tus nuevos amigos y olvídate de nosotros. Algo te puedo asegurar jamás encontrarás amigos que te valoren como nosotros, que te queremos por como eres y no por lo que aparentas ser o por el poder que poseas.  
  
De repente el rostro de Ron parecía volver a la normalidad y retomar su expresión de nobleza, incluso expresaba sus deseos de disculparse, sin embargo esto sólo ocurrió durante unos segundos. Luego de su cambio repentino decidió retirarse sin musitar una sola palabra. Sus antiguos amigos notaron su cambio y se encontraban consternados ante esta actitud. ¿Qué sería lo que le había pasado? Definitivamente todo esto de Ron era muy misterioso, él nunca había actuado así antes.  
  
Dumbledore se encontraba en el Comedor, cosa que era algo extraña ya que el casi nunca aparecía ahí en las horas del almuerzo, a menos que tuviera que hacer un anuncio importante. Efectivamente esa era la razón de su presencia en ese lugar a esa hora. Se dirigió al alumnado para comunicarles que la próxima semana habría un encuentro entre los alumnos de Beauxbatons y los de Hogwarts, así que para que los estudiantes socializaran se haría un Baile. Justo en el momento en que el director dijo esto, Harry y Hermione cruzaron sus miradas pícaras, en señal de que irían juntos y los demás estudiantes se dispersaron ya que estaban buscando a las personas con las que les gustaría ir. Esa sería la oportunidad ideal para que ella le dijera que si a él y por fin se convirtieran en novios.  
  
Harry se retiró pronto del comedor, ya que debía organizar ciertas estrategias para el juego de Quidditch, ahora era el capitán del equipo. En ese momento Susan aprovechó para hablar con Hermione. Supongo que irás con Harry al Baile. Por supuesto. ¿ A ti con quién te gustaría ir? Pues, la verdad no sé. Acabo de llegar al colegio, sólo llevo un día aquí. Prácticamente no conozco a nadie. Aunque me encantaría ir con Draco, es tan apuesto. (N/A: opino lo mismo, jajaja). Pues invítalo, estamos en el siglo XXI, las mujeres tomamos la iniciativa algunas veces. Pero si me dice que no. No creí que eras tan tímida. Si te dice que no, te juro que le doy un jalón de orejas, eso tenlo por seguro. Está bien, se lo preguntaré.  
  
En ese mismo momento Draco se dirigía hacia ella, llevaba una sonrisa muy pícara en su rostro. Saludó a su nueva amiga y se detuvo delante de Susan, la cual se encontraba temblando. Hola Susan Hola Draco.- dijo ella pensando muy emocionado en que él se había recordado de su nombre. Y... ¿Con quién vas al bailecito ese de la próxima semana? En realidad nadie me ha invitado. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? ¡Claro!...., digo... si, ¿ por qué no? Bueno, entonces nos vemos. Hermi, supongo que tu irás con Harry. Pues supones bien Draco. Me voy chicas, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes. Chao Draco- dijo Susan alegremente. Ay, es tan lindo. Actúa como todo un galán. Yo la verdad, solamente lo veo como un amigo que antes solía llamarme "sangre sucia". ¿Te llamaba así? Si, pero este año ha cambiado mucho y se ha convertido en un muy buen amigo y en un confidente. Ah, no sabía. Cambiando un poco de tema, ¿ Qué te piensas poner para el baile? No lo he pensado, nos lo acaban de comunicar. Ya yo lo pensé, me voy a poner una túnica negra, ceñida al cuerpo y unas sandalias negras también. El cabello me lo arreglaré con un hechizo que me enseñó m madre. Si lo deseas yo te puedo ayudar. Gracias, eso será fantástico. OH, no te preocupes yo soy una experta en arreglo personal. En mi antiguo colegio solía arreglar a mis amigas. Otro aspecto tuyo desconocido para mi. Jajajaja -rieron las dos al unísono.  
  
Notas de la autora: Ya se que este capitulo quedó corto pero ya tenía que terminarlo de una buena vez. Espero que les guste mucho, aunque yo lo detesto. Por favor déjenme reviews, porque en el capitulo 4 no me dejaron casi. Gracias a las que me dejaron sus lindos y bellos comentarios. Gracias a mis amigas del colegio por su contribución, en especial a Titi, que está hablando con migo por teléfono. Lis deja de quejarte de mis párrafos por fa, me haces sentir triste, mentira jejej, gachas por el review, lamento que te caiga mal tu hijita. Gracias a Miércoles por su largo review, jajajaja. A Nene por su review y a Karol, porque se que no te gustan los H/Hr. Gracias a Natty de Chile y Naty de Venezuela. Gracias a Beli por su review y por publicarme el capitulo. Y gracias a Patty. Bueno me despido.  
  
Byessssssssss Vane Radcliffe  
  
Los quiero. ^^  
Denle a..... Submit Review. Go 


End file.
